


Keep It Cool

by LaLas_Criminal_Mind



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:05:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLas_Criminal_Mind/pseuds/LaLas_Criminal_Mind





	Keep It Cool

“No! I will accept nothing less than you are a stripper!” Spencer said with a shrug.

“Have I ever told you how much I hate you?” I asked with a scowl.

“What the hell are you guys talking about?” JJ questioned looking up from the file she was reading. Before I could open my mouth to speak, Spencer cut me off.

“She owed me money from a bet and she paid me all in ones!” He said with a laugh and Morgan chuckled as well.

“Seriously guys? That’s not that weird! I like to use my bigger bills first!” I said throwing my arms out.

“It does sound kind of strippery.” Garcia said. I rolled my eyes.

“Fine!” I said turning to face Spencer and poking him in the chest. “I just want you to know that every single one of those dollar bills was dragged down my sweaty naked body and tucked into the deep crevices of my g-string.” I spoke dragging my finger down his chest and tucking my finger into the waistband of his pants. His eyes went wide and his face flushed and I could hear Morgan trying to stifle a laugh behind me. Spencer cleared his throat.

“Ok, not a stripper, got it.” He said attempting to stutter over his words. I just rolled my eyes.

“We should do something tonight.” I said with a smile.

“Like what?” Spencer asked, finally over his shock.

“Well I work tonight…” I said with a wave of my hand. He choked on his own tongue and Morgan finally let his laughter loose.

“We can’t go out tonight.” Morgan said through his laughs.

“What why?” I asked.

“It’s Halloween.” He said simply.

“So… I won’t make you guys wear lingerie and animal ears if that makes you feel better. I mean I think you would look great with a pair of cat ears Derek, but here we are.” I said with a shrug.

“Our lives are like halloween.” Morgan said simply. “Why would we celebrate?”

“Because I bought lingerie and animal ears and I wanna wear them.” I said with a pout.

“You could just wear them around the hotel…” Spencer said with a shrug. I rolled my eyes.

“Whatever, I’m going without you guys.” I said walking off to my room to get ready. We had just finished up a case but wouldn’t be leaving until tomorrow. It was Halloween evening and I was going to take advantage of it! Permission from Hotch granted of course.

Although my costume wasn’t lingerie, it was really tight clothes, and animal ears. I put on a pair of tight black shorts, a black tank top and a pair of black cat ears. I painted on the stereotypical cat makeup and slipped on a pair of black boots. I couldn’t have been more clichéd on Halloween, but it is what it is. I walked back over to the connected room where more people seemed to have gathered and gave a twirl.

“Well Damn.” Garcia said.

“Ditto that.” JJ agreed.

“Sure you still wanna stay home?” I asked wiggling my hips.

“I’m going, to keep you from getting in trouble.” Spencer said

“You just wanna see if I’ll get drunk enough to take my top off.” I yelled over my shoulder, grabbing my purse off the table from the other room

“No, that’s just an added a bonus.” He replied. I rolled my eyes and turned to the others in the room.

“You coming?” I asked. They shook their heads no and turned back to whatever was on the TV. I shrugged my shoulders and linked my arms with Spence.

“Don’t get pregnant, or get anyone pregnant.” Morgan called out as we left the room.

“So if anyone asks you can tell them that you’re a nudist on strike!” I said with a laugh.

“What the hell are you talking about?” He asked

“You serious? You think I dressed up like a cat for shits and giggles, people are going to wonder what you’re dressed as.”

“No way.” He said with a laugh.

When we got to the bar, it was packed. Front to back full of people all in various forms of dress. We saw sexy nurses and witches and men whose girlfriends had made them dress up, but everyone was wearing a costume, except for Spencer and he was the magnet for attention.

“What are you supposed to be?” Someone asked him, slurring their words, obviously drunk.

“Um, I’m a – uh, nudist on strike.” He said. The person threw their head back in laughter and ran off to tell their friends.

“Told you!” I said in a sing song voice handing him a beer.

“This is stupid.” He replied.

“Hey kitty cat.” A voice came from behind me.

“Well hello sailor.” I said to the man dressed as, well a sailor. “you know I’ve always wanted to say that and have it make sense. Thank you for making a lifetime fantasy come true for me.” I said with a laugh.

“I’m sure I can make a lot of fantasies come true for you.” He said with a wink. I think my eyebrows raised straight up into my hairline.

“Well, as true as I’m sure that could be, I’m going to have to pass for tonight.” I said with a laugh.

“Awww c’mon baby, don’t be like that.” He slurred, taking a step forward toward me. I took a step back, bumping into Spencer who turned around.

“Hey baby, this guy bothering you?” He asked snaking an arm around my waist. I looked up at him and smile.

“Oh no, he was just leaving.” I said smiling and facing back to the strange man, who got the hint and walked away. “You’re king of a swell guy, you know that?” I asked looking back up to him. He just shrugged his shoulders removing his hand.

“More of a decent human being.” He smiled, and led the way back to the bar.

After a couple more beers we got bored and decided to head back to the hotel. On the way back we compared how many phone number we each got, I won by two.

“It pays to dress up on Halloween!” I said with a laugh as I got out of the car.

“Well I’m glad you convinced me to come out, it was a lot of fun.” He said

“Yeah, I’m glad you decided to, even if you didn’t dress up.” I replied pulling him into a hug. It was quick, and before I knew what I was doing I kissed him. It was simple, nothing lasting, or romantic, just a quick peck on the lips. We stood there for a moment, staring at each other before we attacked each other, all tongues and teeth, hands pulling furiously at each other’s clothes. He opened the hotel door and pulled me inside before slamming it shut again.

My eyes fluttered open and I took in the unfamiliar surroundings. I rolled over and came face to face with a sleeping Spencer Reid and the nights events unfolded before me. His hands on my body, my chest flushed up against his, the feeling of his lips against my –

“Good morning.” He said pulling me from my thoughts

“Hey.” I said quickly, too quickly as he gave me an odd look. “so uh – we had sex last night.” I said stating the obvious.

“We did. Do you regret that?” He asked

“No, no, the sex was good. It was really good. Definitely the best sex I’ve had in a long time, probably ever.” I said, the word vomit just pouring out of my mouth.

“This is awkward for you isn’t it?” He asked

“NO! Well yes – a little bit. I mean we’re really good friends and I don’t wanna ruin our friendship.”

“You can’t ruin a friendship with sex.” He laughed. I calmed down a bit, knowing he was ok with this.”

“What are we going to tell the others?” I asked

“We don’t have to tell them if you don’t want. Just keep it cool.” He said.

“Keep it cool. Yeah, I can do that.” I nodded. “I’m going to take a shower.” I said sitting up. I paused and then turned back to him leaning in for a kiss. This kiss was different, this wasn’t a lust filled needy kiss, it was sweet. I smiled when I pulled away. I slipped on my clothes from the night before and Spence put on some sweatpants and was going to get the coffee started. I opened the door and turned, running right into Morgan.

“Hey guys, have a fun time last night?” He asked. I panicked.

“I had sex with Spencer!” I practically shouted.

“Way to keep it cool.”


End file.
